pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperHedgehog03/Nocturnal Son (OotC 3)
Sidele, Gariole December 19/20 Year 2008 Heading east for Eleri After our bad experiences with Sidele that I talked about in my last story, Roger, Alex, and I decided to leave there. The best route to take, in our minds, was to the east, where the capital of Gariole, Eleri, was. There, we could either follow the river backwards to Titania, the biggest country in Boreadin, or follow it north, through Callamond. We were pretty sure we knew which way we would go. So we got some food to last us the trip. And after realizing that having fire magic wasn't gonna cut it for the winter, we got some snow gear. We each got snow pants, boots, a scarf, and gloves. I got some goggles, for good measure. After that, we left Sidele, and headed towards Eleri. After leaving Sidele and walking for a little bit, we suddenly realized that it was nighttime. So, we found another camping spot that nobody was going to spot. It wasn’t that hard, considering that the terrain around that area is pretty hilly. Then, we finally got to sleep. We pretty much just dropped like rocks, since we’d been awake for so long. I woke up to a whole lot of fog and snow. I have no idea how it got there without us waking up, but it did (and apparently it was around noon) We quickly ate some snacks for breakfast, and continued walking. Unfortunately, the fog was so dense that we had to walk near the road to see where we were going, so Roger couldn't clear a path with his fire. It was a chore walking through the snow. It wasn't as deep as some snow that I’ve seen, but it was still slow and cold to trek through. I’ve never been that big a fan of winter to begin with, but if I had to walk through that snow all the way to Eleri, I might have died. But at some point on the way, we saw a car that drove near us. This wasn't anything new, as some people were crazy enough to drive in that weather. And they were on the opposite side of the road, so we didn't pay much mind to it at first. But when they saw us, they slowed down, and stopped by the side of the road. None of us recognized the car, and none of us had a clue why they’d parked there. Some guy came out of the other side. He had a coat, and a beanie, and looked like he was surprised to see us there. Of course, we were also surprised to see him there, which is perfectly reasonable. Then he shouted, “Do you guys need to get to Eleri?” I thought this question was really weird. And why shouldn't it be? If some guy stopped by you and asked if you wanted a lift for a journey that long, you’d be skeptical too. So Roger, Alex and I once again got in a huddle in order to discuss this guy. Roger thought that we should go along with him, but Alex and I were a bit more cautious. I reminded them that stranger danger was a thing. Alex also reminded us of what happened the night before. We all agreed to try to get more information from him. We all turned around, and Alex shouted at him, “Yeah. Why do you want to give us a lift?” The man said, “I just saw you walking here, and I don't think anybody should have to walk that far in this weather.” And maybe it was the way he said it, but I just got the feeling he was an alright guy. We all huddled together again, and came to the conclusion that he sounded like he was trustworthy. So we turned back around again, and Alex said, “Alright, we’ll go with you.” He smiled, and said, “Alright, then get in, before it gets colder.” We all ran to his car and got in, Roger in the front, and Alex and me in the back. The car was much warmer than the outside. It felt so nice finally being actually warm. I took off my hood and goggles, as did Roger and Alex. The man asked, “So, why are y’all headed to Eleri?” Roger told him, “Well, we’re planning to go up the Hanola River to see if there’s any interesting places.” He said, “Hmm… I’ve never heard of someone doing that before. Must be some pretty interesting places up there.” “I think there will be,” replied Roger. “Well,” continued the man, “My name’s Henry Dallas. And what are your names?” We all introduced ourselves. When I told him my name, he asked, “Well, I ain’t never heard of somebody naming their little girl a boy’s name.” And I had to explain to him that I was transgender and all that stuff. He thought it was confusing, but eventually accepted it. Roger then asked him, “Well, I’m wondering, since you’re coming from Sidele, why were you there?” Henry quickly replied, “Oh, I was there because some friends of mine discovered some crystals consisting of an unknown rock type in the Karaquay Mountains. I’m a geologist, you see.” Roger questioned him about the rocks, and Henry responded that they hadn't discovered any practical uses for it yet. Then Roger asked Henry if he had any family, and that’s when he went silent. He seemed to be deep in thought, as if deciding what he should next say, and how he should say it. He finally said to us, “Yes. I have a son. He’s a good little boy, but he’s awfully shy. And… He’s actually the reason I knew you’d be on the side of the road.” Alex interrupted with, “What?! That’s impossible. How’d you know we’d be on that side of the road?” “My son… Gets weird at night. Every night, he says, there’s a voice that he hears in the dark. It whispers things to him.” “What kinds of things?” I asked, even though I already knew the answer. “They tell him things he couldn't possibly know. They tell him conspiracies, or what other people are doing, some people he doesn't even know… And they tell him the future.” This was one of the only thing he could have said that would've made what he’d said before make sense, but it was still shocking. Although in hindsight, more than it should have been, considering all the supernatural things I’d seen before then. Curious about this, I asked, “Did he tell you where we’d be?” “Well, not exactly,” said Henry. “He said that I’d see some travelers with hidden faces on my way home. He never said where, but that you’d be walking to Eleri. He said he needed to see you.” Alex chimed in, “And he didn’t tell you anything else about us?” Henry continued, “He said you had ‘powers’ of some kind, and that you were ‘wanted for false reasons’-” Alex interrupted him with, “Excuse me? I didn't know we were wanted!” I was just as shocked as he was, and I’m sure Roger was too. He turned to me and asked, “Did you know that we’re criminals now?” I shook my head and said no, so Alex questioned to Henry, “Was that the reason you picked us up?” I told Alex, “Can you calm down? We don't even know what we’re wanted for.” To which Roger said, “I’m pretty sure I know why.” Henry asked, “And why’s that?” Roger replied, “Well… Stuff happened. I don’t really feel like talking about it.” Henry responded, “I understand. You don't have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” The rest of the ride wasn't really that interesting. We talked about stuff, like what it was like in Amery, and what happened on the way here, but we never talked about Alex and Roger’s magic. And it was around a 3 hour drive, so eventually I just fell asleep. I woke up when we were pulling up to Henry’s house. Evidently, Alex had also fallen asleep, and once I’d woken up enough I woke him up as well. It wasn’t dark outside yet, but it was getting close. Roger looked back at me and said, “Oh, you’re awake. We’re about to go inside.” I replied, “Yeah, I know.” We went right into the house. Right behind the front door was a set of stairs. As soon as we walked in, Alex asked, “Alright, where’s this kid of yours?” Henry told him, “He’s just upstairs, to the right.” Alex responded, “Great! So we’ll just go on up there.” He immediately began walking up the stairs, which Roger and I also did. At the top, we turned to the right, where a hall led to a door. Henry walked past us, to open the door. Inside was a kid, who couldn't have been older than ten, sitting on a bed. Henry, who had gone in first, said to him, “Derek, the people are here.” Derek looked up, and replied, “I know, dad.” Henry asked, “Did your friend tell you?” to which Derek answered, “No, I heard you talking downstairs.” Henry walked through the door, and beckoned for us to do the same. We all came into the room, and Derek looked at each of us. Before he could say anything, Roger asked, “Do you know our names, Derek?” Derek told him, “Yeah. Roger, Alex, and Kathryn, right?” I was about to correct him, but Alex turned to me and exclaimed, “Kathryn? I didn’t know that was your name! I put my hand to my face, and said “Yeah, that was my name, but it’s not anymore.” Derek, quick to fix his mistake, asked, “Oh, is your name now William? That was your great-grandpa’s name, wasn’t it?” I was astounded, since I’d never told anybody that Will was my grandfather’s name. I said, “Yeah. How did you know that?” Derek calmly responded, “He just told me.” Everybody was completely silent. The others could tell there wasn't anyone close to being elderly in the room. But I knew more than them. I told Derek, “That’s impossible. William Kenner’s been dead for almost 20 years.” Derek once again replied, “I know. But he’s here in the room, right now. I was even more shocked then than I was before. I asked, “So… like, as a ghost? Are you telling me that ghosts are real, too?” Derek replied, “I think so.” And right them, I could swear I heard some kind of whispering. Derek continued, “Your grandpa says he thought you would notice by now. He’s been with you for years.” I asked, “Has he? Why hasn't he told me then?” Derek sat still for a few seconds, then responded, “He says that he had. You just haven't realized it yet.” I then said, “Well, can he say something to me now?” Derek waited a second, then told me, “He says he definitely can, and that he’s been dying to talk to you.” I suddenly felt a change in temperature, and I could have sworn it got darker. I then saw... something appear in front of me. At first I couldn’t understand what it was, but I soon realized that it was an old man. He was kind of transparent, the sort of thing you’d expect when you think of a spirit. Like he was there, but not really. I dropped to the ground in surprise. The man in front of me smiled, and said, “Pick yourself up. Didn't you want to talk to me?” I slowly stood back up, and asked him, “You’re my great-grandfather, aren't you?” He said, “I sure am. You know, of all your ancestors’ names to choose from, why did you choose William?” I told him, “What are you talking about? Will’s a great name!” William harrumphed, and said, “I disagree. But that’s not important. What’s important is that I can finally actually talk with my granddaught- er, grandson! Excuse me.” I excused him, and asked, “Can everyone else see you?” William replied, “Derek can. Everyone else can't. Being able to sense spirits is a gift, you see. It’s not something you can obtain. I asked him, “So… since spirits can see the future, does this technically make me psychic?” William laughed, and responded, “Yeah, I guess that does mean that you’re a psychic.” I exclaimed, “Yes! That’s just as good as magic, right?” William answered, “Frankly, I think being psychic is cooler than magic. Although I knew a few people who might disagree with me.” I chuckled, and said, “Well… I just have so many questions that I want to ask you.” William told me, “Don't worry. You’ll be able to ask me anything you want later. But right now, you look like you’re talking to thin air.” I replied, “I know. It’s kind of obvious. But I want you to tell me where Roger, and Alex and I should go. As in-” William interrupted me, “I know. I can see where you’ll go from here. You must leave Boreadin from the harbor in Gallan, Asphor. There, you will go to the country of North Denland.” I asked, “Denland? Why there?” William responded, “You wanted a place that accepts magic, right? Well, you’d be hard pressed to find a place with more magic users than Denland.” I said to him, “Really? Sounds great! When should we leave?” He answered, “You’ll have to wait a while. I’ve seen you leaving during spring. Perhaps you can leave earlier, but no sooner than March 1st.” I thought this was ridiculous, and said, “Why in spring?” William, as if this was incredibly obvious, told me, “Because it’s cold in Winter. I thought you'd realize that.” I asked, “Well, is there anything else I’m forgetting to ask?” William replied, “Not anything urgent. You may go back to whatever you were doing.” Realizing that he was about to leave, I asked, “But wait! What if I want to talk to you again?” He responded, “You can talk to me anytime. I’ve always been with you, remember?” Then he sort of drifted away, in a ghostly fashion. He disappeared, and I turned to look at everyone else. Roger asked, “What did he say?” I replied, “Well…” Eleri, Gariole March 1st Year 2009 Leaving Eleri, going north Yeah, screw you, time skip. Henry let us stay in a shed he had in the back. I thought it would be cramped, but it was a really big shed. We mostly got food for ourselves while we were there. Henry didn’t tell anybody we were there, I think. It wasn't too bad, but it was a bit stuffy. Most of the time, I was trying out my psychic abilities. I found out I could talk to William pretty much anywhere. And even cooler, I could talk to him using my mind. It was much easier than talking to him out loud. I got a lot of help from Derek with it. I also got this great idea. Since being psychic isn't really viable in combat, I thought that getting a sword would be a great idea. And even better, I would know what everyone would do before they did it. So I went out and got a sword. It was honestly really cool. It had a sheath and everything. Roger spent a bit of his time learning Dennish, the main language in Denland. I thought I might try learning it with him, but I had so many other things I wanted to do that I didn't get a chance to often. So my Dennish wasn't that good at first. Alex didn't even try to learn it, though. He thought that once we got there, he could buy a guidebook, and he’d be alright. Which, you know, is silly. What Alex did do, though, was study the geography of Denland. He found out where we would probably go on the ship we left on (he was right, by the way), and where our first stop would be. The capital of North Denland, Light City, had this organization that basically ran around doing good deeds, from what we’d heard. So Alex thought that it would be a great idea for us to try applying for it. Once March came, we were more than ready to leave. We’d learned so much about Denland that waiting so long to leave without going there was painful. Alex decided that the best way to get to Gallan was to take a train that was in Eleri. The train followed the Hanola River, so once we got to South Hanola (a city in Callamond), we would take another one west into Asphor. That one ran along the coast, taking us straight to Gallan. The day we left was a Sunday, and Henry went to church on Sundays in the morning, so we had to wake up early so he could drive us to the train station. Once we were there, we said our goodbyes, and I think Alex got his phone number. Then we got our tickets, and waited around for our train. It was a few hours before the train came. I remember almost falling asleep. But it did finally arrive, and I felt incredibly happy when it did. So we got on board, got set up, and the train rode along away. Well, that was fun. I dropped a few plot twists in there, and introduced two characters that I’ll probably never use again, and one character that will be used many times. Get it? Will be used several… I am such a master of comedy. So, as I see it, this is probably going to be the end of the series for now. There’s not really much story left to tell in Boreadin. There’s one more story I had planned, but a) It’s more of a Big Lipped Alligator Moment, and b) I’m getting real tired of writing out plot elements that probably won't appear again. So for now, this is the end. Just imagine that they got to their boat safe and sound. Category:Blog posts